In recent years, along with changes in lifestyles of people, cardiovascular diseases have gradually become one of killers to human health. Major risk factors (for example, hypertension, dyslipidemia, overweight obesity and diabetes) capable of causing incidence of the cardiovascular diseases tend to obviously increase in every region of China, which indicates that incidence of the cardiovascular diseases may further increase in China. Cardiovascular diseases have characteristics of high incidence, high disability rate, high death rate, extremely high treatment cost and the like, so that how to effectively prevent and monitor the cardiovascular diseases becomes a major hotspot and problem in the field of medical treatment.
An existing method for monitoring the cardiovascular diseases mainly depends on professional detection equipment of hospitals, for example, an ElectroCardioGram (ECG) machine and a cardiac colour B-ultrasound machine, but the cardiovascular diseases cannot be monitored for a long time by the method, and for example, for a patient suffering from a cardiovascular disease outbreak, each piece of physiological parameter information of the patient during the outbreak may not be acquired and analyzed in first time, so that treatment may be delayed.
A WBAN technology is a new technology for a short-distance body area network, and unlike other short-distance low-power consumption wireless technologies, the WBAN technology takes application on a human body or in the human body into a special consideration. Usually, the WBAN is a network attached to the human body, and comprises a set of small sensors with a communication function and a body master station (or called a coordinator). Each sensor may be worn on the body, and may also be implanted in the body. The BAN coordinator is a manager of the WBAN as well as a gateway between the WBAN and an external network (for example, a 3rd Generation (3G) network, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network and a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network), and may ensure the data to be transmitted and exchanged securely.